Midnight Surprise
by Snow Night Demon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are and forever will be lovers and best friends. However events are starting to happen to try to pull the two apart. oh boy sasunaru
1. return of an old uchiha

Sasunaru : The midnight surprise 

Chapter 1 : return of the old Uchiha

5 years ago 2 boys who were rivals were also comrades and best friends.Naruto Uzumaki was a hyperactive knucklehead ninja and positive blonde boy.He always completes his goals and he never gives up on anything.He was 13 years old and was a small neko.Sasuke Uchiha was a calm , happy , and smart raven boy.He tries to become strong to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha for killing there family and clan.He was also 13 years old but was about 3 months older then Naruto and taller and he was also neko.The 2 boys would always compete each other to see who is stronger.But in there hearts , they love each other and never leave each others side.Whenever one is in trouble (mostly Naruto) the other would go to him and protect him.One day Sasuke was going to his teacher's office to ask him something but he heard aconversation and so he listened.

"We need to protect Naruto under ambu care so that Itachi don't capture him"

"And we are not to tell anyone about this at any cost for the safety of the village"

"Right lets go"

"WAIT should we tell Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No cause if we do he will just be in the way and that will cause more trouble him seeing Itachi again"

"...ok"

Then the door opened and the teachers gasped to see Sasuke standing there wide eyed.Sasuke leaped and ran off.

"Get back here Uchiha!"

But Sasuke didn't listen and just ran off to find Naruto and save him from Itachi.

'why would Itachi want Naruto'

Sasuke had that question in his head and he just wanted that to be answered.He leaped from roof to roof looking for Naruto and he was no where in sight so Sasuke decided to go into the hotel rooms and see if he is in one of them.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki's room?"

"room 8 on the 3rd floor"

"thanks!"

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the room.However by the time he even got to the hallway he looked and stared in shocked of the sight he saw just then.

Sorry it was a bit short but i have my mind thinking on what more to put ' well hope you like it and chapter 2 will be out soon.chapter 2 : the bad luck appears


	2. the bad luck appears

Sasunaru : midnight surprise

Chapter 2 : the bad luck appears

Sasuke stood in shock as he saw Naruto laying by Itachi's feet covered in scars and bruises twitching in pain as blood was coming out of him.Itachi stared at the boy thinking he's nothing and then putted his eyes on Sasuke.

"Itachi!"

"What the hell did you do to Naruto!"

Sasuke yelled to where it echoed through the halls.

"Long time no see Sasuke"

"It seems you know this boy"

"You see Naruto here was trying to get away so I did some punishment on him"

Sasuke took out his sharingan and put himself on guard.

"You will pay for this"

All of a sudden blood lust was stanching the air making the Uchihas cover there face.

"What's this blood lust coming from?"

"Well well it seems our little one here is coming back"

"What?!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw red and black chakra surrounding Naruto.The chakra made Itachi and Sasuke go to the wall.The 2 brothers watched as Naruto started changing.His whiskers were getting thicker and darker.His ocean , sky , blue eyes turned to hell and death red.Naruto's hair was turning midnight red and his canine teeth and nails were growing as sharp as a kunai.His lips and around his eyes were black.All of his scars and bruises disappeared. The chakra soon began to disappear and became a thin layer of chakra around Naruto.He growled in a threat and was staring at Itachi.

"Itachi!"

Naruto leaped at him and Itachi dodged and ran towards the window.Naruto raced after him but Itachi made it out.He stand there mad at what Itachi did to him.Then he turn his head and saw Sasuke standing there in the most shocking stage he ever been in.Naruto stared at him disappointed about what he did.So Naruto changed back to himself and let the chakra disappear.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shivered but was thinking.

"Naruto what was that?"

Naruto lowered his head and narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing lets get back home"

He walked slowly pass Sasuke and out of the hotel toward there home.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke had even more questions now but decided to look for answers later and went to catch up with Naruto.Few hours passed and Naruto was on the floor thinking while Sasuke was on the bed reading a scroll.They were in there pajamas since it was almost midnight when a knock was heard by the front door.

"I'll get it"

Sasuke rolled his scroll and putted it on the shelf and walked toward the door.The knock became louder.

"I'm coming!"

Sasuke opened the door and looked up.Three ambus stood there staring at Sasuke with there masks on.


	3. Sasuke's adventure

_"What are you doing here?!" __"we have come for Naruto Uzumaki" __"!!"_

**_Flashback _**

**_"We need to protect Naruto under ambu care so that Itachi don't capture him" _**_**"And we are not to tell anyone about this for the safety of the village" **_**_"Right lets go" _****_"WAIT should we tell Sasuke Uchiha?" _****_"No cause if we do he will just be in the way and that will cause more trouble him seeing Itachi again" _****_"...ok"_**

**_End of flashback_**

_"No way you are going to have Naruto!"_

_ Sasuke slammed the door and locked it. He putted his hands in the pockets of his pajamas and walked back to the bedroom. But when he got in the room Naruto was gone and the window was wide open._

_"no! damn it!"_

_ A note was on the bed._

_Sasuke Uchiha ,  
We are ordered to keep Naruto Uzumaki in ambu care until Itachi Uchiha is known dead.  
However you may be allowed to see him only for 3 hours from 1:00 to 3:00 in the afternoon.  
We are sorry for the trouble.  
,Hokage and the ambu _

_'Naruto...'_

_ Sasuke sat on the bed letting the cool air from the open window blow around the room staring at the letter with narrowed eyes._

_"I promise I will kill Itachi"_

_ Sasuke crumbled the note to a paper ball and threw it right in the trash can and closed the window lightly. Still thinking he went to the shelf where he keeps his scrolls and things and got the scroll he was reading earlier and continued to where he was. It was midnight and he putted his scroll away and laid down in the bed to go to sleep._

_**The next day**_

_The next morning was 9:00 and he got the hammer by his bed and whacked the alarm clock. Sasuke slowly got up still tired and went to take a shower. Then still thinking about last night he went in his room with a towel that had flames on it around his waist and looked to find some clothes. He got a pair of black jeans with a silver chain , a blue shirt with his Uchiha symbol on the back of it , and red tennis shoes. After he got dressed he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast which is eggs and a glass of milk._

_ "hmm so at 1:00 I can go see Naruto" _

_He looked at the clock._

_(10:00)_

_"I have time to do what I need and go to the hokage to get permission to see Naruto"_

_ At that moment he rushed to make his bed and clean the bedroom , bathroom , And the kitchen. He ran to the front door , unlocked it and went out to go do his things. _

_(10:45)_

_First he went to the training grounds and did his normal daily exercise. _

_(11:30)_

_Next he went to his teacher's office Kakashi sensei to do some studying on a new technique and lesson. He took notes and did some practice._

_(12:45)_

_"Ok , now to go to the hokage and see Naruto."_

_ Sasuke leaped from one roof to another coming close to the hokage tower. It took about 5 minutes and soon he ran up the tower and into the hokage room. He knocked on the door._

_"Come in"_

_ He stepped inside and stood in front of her desk filled with scrolls ad books. She was reading a scroll for a healing medicine._

_"lady Tsunade , I'm here to have permission to go see Naruto"_

_Hokage stopped reading the scroll , folded her stands together and stared at the young Uchiha._

_"is that so...hold on"_

_ She pressed a button not far from her. Soon after that Sakura walked in and stood next to Tsunade._

_"yes lady Tsunade?" __"Take Sasuke here to go pay a visit with Naruto" __"very well"_

_ Sakura bowed to her and then went to the door._

"Come on Sasuke , Follow me"

_ Sasuke and Sakura ran into the woods where there was a lot of shade and sakura trees around.  
_

_"Where are we going" __"well what do you think silly" _

_pout_

_They stopped to a huge tree not like the other ones. It didn't have sakura or flowers or anything just bark. The pink ninja girl went to the tree and pressed her hand gently on it and let the tree examine her fingerprints. Then the main part of the tree just automatically opened.  
_

_"go in and keep going straight till you go to the other side of the hall , it might be a bit dark so bring this candle with you ok?"_

_ Sasuke gave her a nod , took the candle , and went inside the opening._

_To be continued..._


End file.
